


Small Details Still Matter.

by JustYourUsualFujoshi



Category: Honobono Log, Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Honobono Log AU, M/M, Two chapters have them with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourUsualFujoshi/pseuds/JustYourUsualFujoshi
Summary: Dorks being dorks as they love each other.





	1. Rain

Jumin softly pet Elizabeth 3rd, starting at her neck and lifting off near her tail. He kept a book in his hand while rain pitter-pattered against the windows. He repeated his moves like he was programmed to; he would stroke Elizabeth's fur, and would then lift his hand off to turn to the following page.

Zen scoffed as he watched the tiny, furry, and horrendous creature curl up on Jumin’s lap, easily directing all the attention on her- not like it was uncommon-. Jumin felt Zen’s piercing glare against his back, and kept petting Elizabeth.

He turned the page again.

Zen couldn't take the ticking of the clock any longer. He couldn’t take feeling left out, especially to a cat! Finally, for what seemed to be an eternity, the pages began to become thinner and thinner until Jumin closed the book, to Zen’s satisfaction. Finally, he got off his bed to pick another book from his shelf, which, fortunately, was away from Elizabeth. To add more to his victory, he picked a place away from Elizabeth. Now, to make this day better, all Jumin has to do is go outside with him. 

Zen smirked to himself. He was going to make Jumin go outside, and he will have Jumin’s attention, whether the rain stops or not, or the attention is good or not. He will achieve it.

He hopped out of the chair and went after Jumin’s back. He clasped Jumin within his arms, making it seem as natural as it possibly could. With that out of the way, he hid his face in there as well. He rubbed his face in and started shaking him.

A few more shakes.

Three more face rubs.

“Stop shaking me, would you?”, Zen pouted in his shirt. Not what he was going for.

“Hey, let’s go somewhere. Quit reading that stupid book!”. There probably were more convincing words out there, but this phrase deserved a try. Zen closed his eyes, face buried in his back, and waited for an answer.

“No way, it's raining outside.” Zen tried pushing his face in deeper. If the lord above let it be, even if it was 707, Jumin was going to recognize his affection. It couldn't be that hard.

“But I already packed lunch for us!”

“One of the maids could’ve made it instead. Please stop that.” If Jumin could see his face, it would be of pure disappointment, Zen thought. Didn't he know how much he wanted to go from his voice alone? 

…

Wait. What do businesses do to persuade people again? Convince them by luring them in by sweet offers? Yes, perfect. Maybe this will work.

Zen backed up from Jumin and sat up straight on his knees, the hands that were on his knees now balled in fists.

“If we go now, you'll get to share an umbrella with me!”

Silence.

Zen waited with eyes screwed tight and a blush on his face. He peeked at Jumin and his book with one eye. ‘Is he going to respond yet?’ he thought. Maybe he was just bad at offers. There was a chance he was considering it.

“Sounds great. Let's go tomorrow.” Zens body lost its posture and slumped. What if it wasn’t going to rain tomorrow? Didn't he understand that this moment is the best time to do it?

He raised his head to allow his eyes to wander the room. Looking back, he saw that the rain was only sprinkling, and his eyes went wide. His back straightened. The sun was out, and it was shining. They could splash in puddles! It wasn't romantic like being out in the rain, it was very childish, actually, but it could do.

He grabbed part of Jumin’s shirt between his thumb and index finger and shook harshly, grinning with impatience. Now, with the raining at an end, the two could finally go outside.

“Look! Look!” Zen shook the cloth rapidly. “Look! Look!”

“You're shaking me.”

“Look!” he pointed at the window that no longer had rain beating on it.

..wait.

No. No.

Zen watched in despair as rain began appearing across the window. Jumin watched Zen despair at the sight, and he mentally chuckled. ‘It’ll be tomorrow,’ he thought to himself, ‘we’ll go out tomorrow. I'll surprise him after work.’  He remained silent, watching Zen slump and put down his finger. “What is it?” he asked, pretending to be focusing only a portion of his mind on him.

“Nevermind…” Zen kept shaking him as he heard the rain resume.

Jumin sighed, yet his attention didn't seem to be on anything other than his book. “I told you to stop shaking me.” 

Zen let out a held back groan. “Let's go somewhere!”


	2. The Same View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung and Seven stare at the aquariums fish and creatures.

“Hey, look over there!” Yoosung said, using a slightly raised voice and pointed at the circle-shaped glass containing two eels.

“Where?” Seven looked up from his phone screen.

“There! The two right there.” Yoosung looked at Seven to see if he was paying attention. Seven’s eyes trailed along Yoosung’s finger and made it towards the glass. 

Yoosung beamed and aimed his direction at the glass, “They’re fighting.” Seven tilted down to reach Yoosung’s height and looked into the glass again.

“You’re right.” Seven glared at them, “Get along, you two...” He tapped the glass three times to get their attention before Yoosung gently grabbed his wrist, jerking it backwards.

“You can't tap on the glass.” Seven pouted at Yoosung before pointing at the half-sphere.

“What’s this fish called?” Yoosung peered to his right. No sign. He peered to the right. “Spotted Garden Eel", it read.

“It’s a Spotted Garden Eel." He spoke triumphantly.

...

No response from Seven. He watched as the eels moved around, slithering around their territory and sliding in and out of holes. “Wiggle.”

“Wiggle Wiggle.”

They moved closer to each other, both intently trying get a better look. However, when Seven was moving, he let the back of his hand touch Yoosung’s, and they both neatly fit their hands into one another in a fast motion, calmly letting their hands intertwine.

“Hey, look at that one.” Yoosung peered closer in the glass.

“Huh?” Yoosung didn't see anything that caught his eye, “Which one?”

He pointed to a small, rocky cave living in the right, “That one. It went into a cave and hasn't come out.” 

Yoosung cocked his head to the side to see a small figure hiding away, “You’re right.” The two of them kept staring at it, expecting it to poke it's head out, “It’s just like you, Seven.”

Seven stuttered and rised from his semi-crouching position, “What? Me? Why?”

Yoosung chuckled and pointed at him, still holding his hand. “You spend so much time at your house doing who knows what. Suspicious.”

Seven crouched back down and looked at the glass, avoiding Yoosung gaze, “Well, I try to talk to Ms. Vanderwood’s friends when I have time.”

Yoosung nodded and put his finger down, “That’s nice of you.” Yoosung looked back at the glass. Their hands untangled from each other, and he looked over to find Seven getting his phone from his jacket pocket, “You taking a picture?”

Seven went to his apps and clicked the camera icon, “Yeah.” 

Yoosung stared at his phone as he turned it horizontally, positioning it and stabilizing his hands to get a clear picture. With a soft little click! he turned his phone back to its regular angle to examine the photo.

He rested his chin on his shoulder and cringed at the photo, “They look kinda gross in the picture, swarming around like that.”

Seven pressed the back button and went into Tweeter, “You think so?”

Yoosung yanked his head away from Seven's shoulder in surprise, “Wait, did you upload that?” Seven smirked and shoved his phone back down in his pocket. 

“Yep.”

He took his hand out of his pocket and slid it in with Yoosung’s. Yoosung went back to watching the eels. “If there was a “gross" button, I’d spam it.”

Seven chuckled at the idea, “That'd be a cool button.”  
Silence rung out of the aquarium. Then, at their glass, bubbling noises were heard. Both gasped at the same time.

“Hey, look at that!”


	3. Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji-su doesn't know what to make of the situation when her mother falls to the ground.

Ji-su watched as her mom fell to the floor, hearing a loud noise echo against the walls and continue to the next room.

“Mommy?” Her mom’s body was still quiet and undisturbed. She leaned, took a step forward and bent down. “Mommy?” She waved her arms around, trying to get her attention. She tried again, “Mommy?” She sat down and brought her face to her knees, “Mommy?” She lied down, cheek on the floor and tried again, “Mommy?” She sat on her back, “Mommy?” she spun her head to look back at her mom, only to find her speechless back. 

She huffed in defeat. She slowly got off her Mom and placed firm hands on her hips, waiting with a scowl on her face, “What are you doing?” She looked to her left to find her Mother in the same position, for the exception of a grin. “What's wrong with Mommy?”

“She stopped moving.” Ji-su complained.

“Hm?” Jaehee looked down at her daughter, “She stopped moving?” She repeated. Ji-su nodded. Jaehee gave a long sigh and crouched to Ji-su’s level, face now painted with worry. Ji-su looked at her Mom before copying her and crouching down as well.

“Mommy?” They both hollered, Ji-su cupping her mouth at an attempt to be louder.

Jaehee scanned MC, “What happened?”

She found Ji-su beaming back at her, eager to answer, “The teacher at my preschool told me to tell her.”

Jaehee’s eyes widened a fraction. With a slight nod, she looked at MC and returned to Ji-su, “You told Mommy something?”

Ji-su nodded energetically, “I said, ‘Thank you for everything. I love you, Mommy!’”

Jaehee returned to smiling and asked, “What’s Mommy’s face look like?”

Jin-su took both sides of her face and turned it to face her. Ji-su’s face brightened with her discovery, “She’s smiling!”


	4. A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung is surprised when he finds his boyfriend on his knees when he gets home to his apartment.

“I'm home.” Yoosung called out, shaking off his shoes. He looked around the dark room, “Hey why are the lights off?” His hand searched for a light switch, missing by a few inches at first, but eventually making it, “Seven?” the lights flickered dimly before Seven appeared before him. 

He dropped his backpack, “Welcome home!” Seven welcomed, a generic grin on his face.

Yoosung huffed in response, “Jeez, don't scare me like that!” he stared at Seven and crossed his arms bitterly, “What are you doing?”

Seven looked at Yoosung in the eyes and smiled. “I was waiting for you to come home.”

Yoosung lost his tension and let his arms cross loosely, “In the dark?”

“Yup. Surprise!” He scowled back at him, arms clenching tighter against the thick cloth of his jacket.

“My heart almost stopped!”

Seven exhaled sharply and lowered his head, “Sorry.”

Yoosung kept him waiting for a minute or so, not allowing his arms to fall or his eyes to open, “And surprises are supposed to be more like…” he opened his eyes from the sound of fabric moving along the floor.

He looked down to see that Seven moved closer. “Are you hungry?” still smiling, he turned his head to their table which had a few boxes of Honey Buddha Chips. “I've got your favorite, Honey Buddha Chips!” Seven’s eyes went wide and he gasped, remembering something. He checked his left pocket and pulled a DVD case out of his right, “And I went and got that movie that you wanted to watch. The bath is already filled and your clothes are laid out, too!” he swung his hand to show the assortment of clothes on one side.

Yoosung glared at him suspiciously, “You’re awfully prepared today.”

Seven nervously laughed and fanned himself with the DVD. “Well, I stopped work early today and…”

Yoosung raised an eyebrow at him, “Fishy.”

“Haha..”

Seven rapidly fanned himself with the DVD as Yoosung’s glare became more piercing. Suddenly, Seven stopped fanning himself. “You're off tomorrow, right?”

Yoosung let his arms fall back down and his face to alter from scolding to blushing. “Yeah.”

Seven pushed himself away from Yoosung and dropped down to his begging position. “Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow? Please!”

Yoosung grinned and patted Seven's soft hair. “I guess...


	5. Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven is startled at the look Saeran gave him when he got home.

“A-are you...mad?” Seven asked, returning to an ice cold Saeran after he came back from his date with Yoosung.

Saeran shook his head indifferently, “Of course not.”

Seven straightened his back. “No, you're definitely mad.” Seven hesitated before speaking again, “What's wrong?” Not a sound. He scratched the back of his hair, not liking the silence.“Should I get out?” Saeran shook his head, not wanting to reply. Seven sighed and leaned against the wall. “Something you don't want to say? Did I do something?”

Saeran grunted and scowled, “I have a question. And you better be honest with me.” Seven pushed himself off the wall and nodded, glad his brother would talk to him again. “Today, at 5:30 PM, I verified that my strawberry ice cream was still inside the fridge, and decided I'd have it for dessert after dinner.” He nodded, letting Saeran speak, even though he already knew the rest of the story. “However, come 6:25 PM, when you said you were done getting ready for Yoosung and was going out to pick him up, I checked the fridge again and the pudding had disappeared. There was only one other person in the house besides me…”

Seven pouted in guilt. “You're scaring me.” 

Saeran scowled back in response. “I wonder who ate my ice cream?”

“It wasn't me.”

He scoffed and crossed his arms. “Liars won't be eating dinner.”

Seven shoulders slumped in defeat and guilt, “Sorry, it was me.”

“Tch. I knew it…” he muttered sharply. “Go buy me more.” He said, pointing at the door.

“Hm…” he tapped his chin a couple times, even though he already knew his answer, “I'll buy some tomorrow.”

“Right now!”

Seven let out a small groan and waved his hand to dismiss him, chuckling nervously. “I'll buy some right now!”

He smirked back with pride, “The creamy one!”

He groaned again, “All right.”

Saeran stuck his hands on his hips and took a step forward, “And not the plastic containers, the expensive ones in the glass!”

Another groan, “Got it. Be back in a bit.”

Seven stretched out and grabbed his car keys from the counter. Saeran eyed him, arms dropping down to his side. “Just so you know, they don't sell them at the convenience store.”

“Eh? Then where is it?” Saeran slowly scratched the back of his head. “Well?”

“At the train station.” He answered.

Seven fell down on his behind and let his back hit the floor as well. He pouted and closed his eyes, “Can I go tomorrow?”

“What!?” Saeran shouted. “You're not even sorry, are you?” Saeran looked down at Seven’s face and yelled, “Right now!”


	6. Taboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin doesn't know why his daughter is so angry at him.

Jumin jolted slightly at the sight of his angry toddler, Ae-cha, waiting for him besides his chair. She clenched her fists and puffed out her cheeks, pigtails bouncing. “Honey,” Jumin called out to Zen, “Ae-cha is staring at me.”

“Are you sure you didn't do anything to make her mad? Zen yelled back, dipping his paint roller back in its bucket.

“Huh? I didn't do a thing.” Jumin winced and closed his eyes as Ae-cha stomped her foot to regain Jumin’s attention. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. Jumin smiled.“What's wrong? You look cuter when you smile.” he put both of his index fingers on his cheeks and grinned wider, “Smile for Daddy!”

“Hmph!” she scowled menacingly.

Ae-cha stomped her foot again. Jumin removed his fingers from his cheeks while sighing. “Did Daddy do something bad to you?” he questioned, looking at her with guilty eyes. 

“My gumdrops…” she whispered quietly. “You ate one.”

“But didn't Daddy ask if he could have one?” Ae-chan started mildly shaking, anger turning into unhappiness. “And then you told me it was okay…right?” he said unsurely, looking at her carefully.

“What flavor was it?” Zen asked behind him, taking a break from painting Ae-cha’s room. “Pineapple.” He said, looking behind him.

“Ah,” Zen chuckled lightly, stroking his chin.

“What is it?” Jumin looked up at him in worry, wanting Ae-cha to be happy.

“Adults are only supposed to eat the mint flavored ones.” He told him, “All the others are Ae-cha’s.” Ae-cha sniffed and rubbed her eyes, trying to maintain her composure.

“I see…” Jumin sighed and slumped his body down to Ae-cha’s head.

Ae-cha walked to Jumin and looked him in the eyes. “Say sorry.” She demanded.

Jumin hugged his daughter and ruffled her hair raven hair, “I'm sorry.” he apologized in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I did well on this one. I'm not sure if Jumin's in character or not...


	7. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung tries to be patient as Seven focuses on his job instead of him.

Seven typed on and on on his keyboard, only stopping occasionally to click something on the screen. 

Yoosung watched from behind him, knees brought up to his chest. He watched him for a couple more seconds before snuggling into the arms of his blue hoodie.“Keep going. Keep going.” He glowered at him, voice muffled by his mouth being covered by his arms, “And...So cool. So cool.” Seven looked back at him from the corner of his eye. “Keep going. Keep going.” He stopped his work for a moment, still looking at Yoosung, “Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going.” He unknowingly said on repeat as Seven tried to focus on finding the hacker.

“Yoosung.” Seven said, resuming his work and scrolling through something. “Your thoughts are leaking.”

Yoosung squeaked and raised his head in surprise, “Really?” he asked, “I'm sorry!” he blushed bright pink and looked down at his feet.

“I need to concentrate.” Seven told him, eyes glued on his work and priorities set on the hacker.

Yoosung nodded quickly and stuffed his face back in his arms. He lifted his eyes a bit to see Seven still typing on his keyboard. A warm feeling rose in his chest as Seven began fidgeting with a pen nearby. Yoosung dragged his body to Seven's by scooting his bottom, grinning warmly as he got closer.

“Mhm?” Seven glared at him again.

Yoosung became alert and pushed back to his old spot. To take his attention away from his busy boyfriend, he spun around to have his back facing him, getting ready to play LOLOL on one of his huge monitors. Seven looked at the blonde’s back, the one that's desperately calling for attention. Behind that back, Seven bet, no, he knew, that he was pouting. He glided his hands off his keyboard and embraced the smaller boy in his arms, rubbing his face on his soft blonde hair. Yoosung stuck out his arms as Seven tilted him back, kissing the tip of his ear. “What's wrong?” Yoosung asked, leaning his head so he could see Sevens chin.

He closed his eyes as Seven rubbed his face in his hair again, “I need to recharge.”


	8. Sleepless Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee’s trying not to fall asleep as MC's trying her hardest to fall asleep.

Too much work. Way too much work. Must sleep.

Jaehee had drank eight cups of coffee, yet she was still trying to keep her head from hitting her laptop or the stack of papers next to her. More specifically, her resignation papers. Even so, she still needed to finish one last project. The final one. She grabbed her phone and turned it on, going into Mystic Messenger. She squinted as she tried to decipher what they were saying, sleep taking her over. Something about the hacker, that's for sure. She felt her eyelids droop and she shook her head to try to keep awake, looking back at the bright, illuminated screen. She sighed and read over what she had written. “A few more paragraphs,” she told herself, hovering the mouse over a few words. “I'll get up early and finish the rest.” MC lazily opened her eyes, waking up from her sleep. She groaned and turned onto her back, closing her eyes to get some rest. A few minutes later, she still wasn't asleep.

She kept twisting and turning in her sleep, and when she bothered to open her eyes, her body was wrapped up in a blanket. With all hope lost, she looked to her side where her phone rested. 

She rolled backwards to unwrap herself, sitting up at the same time. “Just for a bit.” She said groggily, grabbing her phone. MC clicked on Mystic Messenger, looking through past chat rooms. She scratched her hair and slid her phone away from her.

Few moments later, she was on her phone again, exiting out of Mystic Messenger after a talk with Zen. She groaned and leaned back, closing her eyes to not strain them. She dropped down from sitting up and placed her phone on the blanket, bright light still illuminating the dark room. Something hit her, and she immediately knew what she had to do. It couldn't wait until the party. Plus, it was the only thing left on her mind.

She sat back up and went into Mystic Messenger again. Without hesitation, she went into the contacts and clicked the call button.

“Ehm…?” Jaehee woke up and looked at the flashing screen that read, ‘MC'. “Eh?!” she exclaimed, looking back at her laptop. She grumbled as she let her forehead hit the table and slide down. She wouldn’t make it. With a sigh, she grabbed her phone and answered the call.

“Hello?” Jaehee grumbled, rubbing her temple and scratching her hair. “MC, what are you doing up so late-”

“I love you!” MC declared. “Good night!” she set her phone down and pulled the blankets up to her chest, snuggling in softly with the fabric. At last, she could sleep.

Jaehee widened her eyes. Should she be focusing on the documents or MC? Either way, she was still taking another nap. She deserved it. Not like the documents will matter soon, anyway. She got ready for bed, placing her glasses near her. With the comfort of MC, she snuggled warmly into her blanket as well.


End file.
